My Black Valentine
by Johan und Anna Liebert
Summary: Un sueño bizarro en una psique atormentada. Reflejo abstracto de los deseos y los miedos de él. Aunque también pudiera tratarse de los de ella. No contiene spoiler alguno más allá del capítulo 7 del anime.


Advertencia: El contenido de este fanfic es ligeramente incestuoso, explícito si finalmente añado la continuación.

* * *

Johan abrió los ojos lentamente, dando tiempo a sus pupilas a adaptarse a aquel ambiente. Sentía unas ligeras migrañas a las que optó por no darles importancia, acostumbrado ya a ellas. Sintiéndose enormemente cansado, sus ojos pasearon vagamente por la sala, analíticos, preguntándose dónde se encontraba.

En la lejanía se podía escuchar una melancólica pieza de violín, de Bach.

Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes oscuras, cuyo color no pudo averiguar a causa de la tenue luz de las velas, repartidas estratégicamente a su alrededor. El mobiliario, ciertamente escaso para el tamaño de la estancia, estaba compuesto por una cómoda, una pequeña mesa redonda acompañada de dos sillas y finalmente, la cama sobre la que estaba recostado. Eran de madera oscura, posiblemente caoba, de tallado exquisito al estilo victoriano. La cama era amplia, casi no la abarcaba con sus brazos extendidos y la ropa de cama eran un conjunto de piezas de cachemira negra. La sábana lo cubría a partir de la parte baja de la cadera, insinuando sensualmente las formas de su cuerpo. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo, y bajo las sábanas, el resultado era el mismo.

Volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacía la derecha, donde instintivamente buscó su ropa. Allí estaba, el traje perfectamente doblado y ordenado, sobre la cómoda. Los zapatos, en el suelo, justo debajo de las telas. A su lado, la cartera de piel que acostumbraba a llevar y un juego de llaves totalmente desconocido para él.

Intentó de nuevo recordar dónde se encontraba y cómo había parado hasta allí, pero ambas respuestas no fueron más que incógnitas. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no pareció preocuparle demasiado. Quizás era causado por aquel extraño aroma que se desprendía de la mesa, desde una figura metálica, con forma de una sinuosa serpiente que sostenía una caña de alguna sustancia aromática, que fue incapaz de identificar. Intentó mover las extremidades, pero se sentía extenuado y algo adormilado, con lo que desistió rapidamente, dejándose llevar por aquel aroma que lo inundaba todo. Cuando sus ojos se acostrumbraron más a la luz pudo apreciar la decoración de la sala. Repartidos por las paredes había media docena de cuadros, todos ellos de temática religiosa, oscura. Todos menos uno. Sobre su cabeza, uno de gran tamaño mostraba la figura de una serpiente de mirada enigmática. El otro objeto decorativo que se repetía eran los jarrones de cristal, siempre con rosas rojas. Por lo demás, la estancia no tenía nada de particular, aparte de no poseer ni una sola ventana.

Durante unos diez minutos nada ocurrió, solo el sonido de la música, a veces apenas audible, sucedía una pieza a otra sin descanso.

Entonces, como de la nada, apareció ella. Subió por los pies de la cama, silenciosa, letal. Una serpiente de poco más de metro y medio de largaria se deslizó entre las piernas del joven, que la miraba espectante. Una sonrisa se dibujo, sin motivo aparente, en los labios de él. El reptil, que a la luz de las velas tenía un color dorado, avanzaba por las sábanas hasta posicionarse sobre su piel desnuda, cruzando sobre esa parte tan delicada de su organismo. Sintió una leve descarga de placer al contacto del frío de la piel del animal junto con sus movimientos al avanzar.

Sin parecer cercionarse del efecto que tenía sobre el cuerpo del joven, el animal continuó por aquella cremosa piel, lentamente, muy lentamente, con una elegancia soberbia, digna de aquellas mortíferas criaturas. La musculatura de su abdomen se contrajo en un rápido movimiento, y quedó tensado mientras la criatura lo recorría. Su espalda también, arqueándose ligeramente. Paralizado, cuasi hipnotizado ante tal visión, solo pudo cerrar los puños mientras la criatura alcanzaba la piel del pecho. Sobre el esternón se paró, y levantó el cuerpo para acercarse más al rostro de él. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo de mediodía. Quedaron ambos observándose, la serpiente con cierta curiosidad y él entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto desafiante, aunque el brillo de su mirada indicara más bien una cierta diversión ante el curioso espectáculo. Su cabeza se cercó a la del rubio, hasta que la lengua que aparecía vibrante en la boca del reptil, toco unos instantes los labios del hombre. Aquello provocó una oleada de calor en sus partes íntimas, y el bulto que se formaba bajo las sábanas aumentaba de tamaño.

Tras la estancia en el Kinderheim 511, había llegado a aborrecer todo lo relacionado con las prácticas sexuales, de tal manera que lo había desterrado completamente de su vida. Ni siquiera durante su adolescencia su interés había aumentado. Solo una persona podía despertar algo parecido a la atracción en él, es su faceta más retorcida y oscura. Pero ese alguien estaba demasiado centrado en intentar matarlo, demasiado, para siquiera intentar empatizar con él, cuando era la única persona en el mundo que quizás, pudiera comprenderlo. Su corazón perdido.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sin descanso, hasta que la criatura pareció alarmarse por un sonido silencioso.

Entonces la serpiente se desvió hacia la derecha. Su cabeza se agachó hasta rozar de nuevo la piel de él, en la base del cuello y se dirigió por su hombro. Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras ella alcanzaba la delicada piel de la axila y el brazo, por su cara interior. Al llegar al codo, la criatura bajó hasta la cama, sin perder el contacto con el cuero caliente de Johan. Recorrió su antebrazo son súbita rapidez hasta llegar a la muñeca. Entonces torció ligeramente hasta pasar por encima de la mano de él. Con suma delicadeza, para no alertarla, cerró ligeramente los dedos hasta rodear su cuerpo, sintiendo el tacto de las escamas pasar a medida que avanzaba.

Era sumamente elegante en sus movimientos, más de lo que había imaginado. De nuevo, paró todo avance y permaneció alerta, observando la estancia. Su cabeza se inclinaba en movimientos rápidos y pequeños, de un lado hacia otro, sin dejar un solo centímetro de aquel dormitorio por registrar. Johan desvió un momento la mirada hacía la protuberancia que cada vez se hacía más presente y cálida. Una sonrisa, descarada esta vez, se dibujó en los sensuales labios.

Devolvió su mirada hacia su extraña acompañante, que había retomado su marcha y se dirigía de nuevo hacia él. Esta vez estaba situada por los cojines sobre los que reposaba la cabeza de él. Sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos, sosegados, regocijándose en la espectación que causaba en la mirada del hombre. Ascendió por encima de su cabeza, desordenando a su paso el cabello del joven. La sensación del cuerpo áspero del reptil contra su cabeza, junto con el extraño sonido de aquella fricción, consiguió erizar el vello de su nuca ligeramente. Lentamente, evitando movimientos bruscos, su cabeza comenzó a girar poco a poco hasta que encaró de nuevo a su inusitada amante, que se deslizaba por la parte izquierda de su rostro, de nuevo hacia su cuerpo expuesto. El calor latente de su erección no había menguado en ningún momento, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado. Johan supuso que se sentiría atraída por el calor que emitía su cuerpo, su sangre. Sin embargo, el reptil se situó de otra vez en la base del cuello, agutinando su cuerpo hasta erguirse majestuosa, amenazante. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez más cerca que antes. La serpiente aproximó su cabeza, hasta tocar los labios de él. Mientras, su cuerpo comenzó a desnroscarse en la dirección opuesta, rodeando con la parte posterior el cuello del joven. Este movimiento, aún sutil, no pasó desapercibido a Johan, quien permitió que la criatura campara a sus anchas sobre él, sin ningún interés en frenarla.

Con la misma lentitud que la había caracterizado desde el principio, insinuándose, comenzó a incrementar la presión en el cuello de él. Extrañamente excitado, Johan cerró los ojos, dejando un suspiro escapar de sus entreabiertos labios. Durante unos segundos permaneció disfrutando de aquella bizarra situación a la que, a pesar de todo, no procuró buscarle explicación. Su éxtasis iba en aumento a pasos agigantados, hasta llegar a un punto donde no percibió que el cuerpo del animal se volvió mucho más grande y pesado, y como la presión sobre su esbelto cuello disminuía. Soló el calor del otro cuerpo sobre él, presionando al creciente bulto de su entrepierna le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Allí estaba ella. Majestuosa como lo había sido el reptil, sensual en su inmensa belleza clásica y con aquellos ojos observándole atentamente, los únicos capaces de encender su marchito corazón de vuelta a la vida o, si llegaba el caso, destruirlo hasta un punto de no retorno. Su cabello dorado como la luz solar caía por su espalda y hombros, acariciándo el pecho del joven. Su piel, totalmente expuesta, como la de él, era pálida y rosada, increiblemente suave al tacto. Su cuerpo adulto gozaba de todas las proporciones justas , perfectas. Aquel cuerpo estaba situado justo sobre el suyo, el pecho de ella sobre el de él, cubierto por los brazos que mantenían su cabeza erguida en posición vertical, ligeramente inclinada hacia el rostro de Johan. Sus caderas también permanecían casi a la misma altura, pero las piernas de ella estaban juntas, entre las del hombre, por donde la etérea criatura había hecho acto de presencia. En su rostro se dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa, contenida, y sus ojos lo miraban con una expresión difícil de describir, entre el anhelo y el miedo. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas más de lo habitual, le otorgaban un aspecto algo aniñado. El joven recordó las obras de Waterhouse, y las náyades que aparecían magistralmente pintadas.

"Anna..." Su voz sonó cuasi desesperada, alimentada por un sentimiento demasiado tiempo reprimido, más allá de todo amor o soledad. Parte del dolor que lo había acompañado desde su más tierna infancia brotó de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre, que sin embargo no era el suyo.

Pero apenas hubo pronunciado su nombre ella se deslizó levemente para acercarse más a su rostro, excitanto en el proceso su sensible sexo, y lo besó, con toda la dulzura que él era incapaz de comprender. Primero sus labios se encontraron, presionados por los del otro. El hombre acercó su lengua a los labios de ella, pero desestimó la idea de tomar la iniciativa. En su fuero interno anhelaba someterse a aquella criatura, que fuera quien decidiera cual era su destino, el cual acataría sin un instante de titubeo.

La mano izquierda de ella comenzó a jugar sobre la piel del pecho, rozando deliberadamente la sensible piel del pezón. Sus labios seguían reunidos, pero era ella quien jugueteaba con su lengua, que exploraba tímidamente la boca de él. Johan, por su parte, estaba quieto, estudiando sus movimientos, esperando conocer las intenciones de la dama, solo sus brazos se movieron para abrazarla, presionando ligeramente el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. La mano de ella comenzó a descender, rozando el cuerpo de él únicamente con dos dedos, sin interrumpir el beso en ningún momento. Llegó hasta el abdomen y bajó más alla, siguiendo la ingle de él. Johan seguía aquellos movimientos, tortuosos para él, conteniendo la respiración al notar donde se dirigían. La mano se desvió por la cara interior del muslo, ignorando la evidencia. Lo acarició con ternura, en movimientos de arriba a abajo hasta dirigirse a su objetivo. Liberó los sumisos labios de él y se separó, moviéndose levemente hacia los pies de la cama, donde, separándose de él, apartó la sábana que aún cubría el cuerpo del rubio. Entonces volvió a la posición anterior, colocándose de nuevo sobre él. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en la cama, manteniendo parte de cuerpo incorporado. Sus labios volvieron a acercarse a los de él, pero ahora fue la lengua de ella la que entró en contacto con ellos, paseándose sensualmente por el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos quemaban los de él. Volvió a besarlo, sobre el mismo punto donde su lengua había estado instantes antes, y entonces comenzó un camino descendente hasta su barbilla. Johan tenía la vista clavada en algún punto del techo, mientras tímidos suspiros escapaban de él. Anna besaba sin parar puntos, aleatorios, de su mandíbula y cuello. Presionaba deliberadamente su cadera contra la de él, en movimientos rítmicos, pero tortuosamente lentos. Entonces abrió ligeramente las piernas, aprisionando entre sus muslos el órgano de su hermano, haciendo que éste se retorciera de placer. La respiración de él era cada vez más irregular, y podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían.

Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como entonces. Pero cuando siempre había odiado aquella sensación, de la que se había librado lo antes posible, ahora parecía no importar. Tenerla a su lado merecía todo sacrificio posible a su alcance. Sin embargo, había necesitado demasiado tiempo para alcanzar a entender cuanto la necesitaba. Sus brazos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de ella, en movimientos irregulares interrumpidos por estremecimientos de placer, recorriendo la senda de huesos central. Ella ronroneó, aún sin descansar de su tarea, recompensándolo con un aumento leve del ritmo sobre su entrepierna. Su mano derecha subió hasta el rostro de él, acariciando el pómulo y la sien en el proceso, hasta llegar a su cabello. Allí comenzó a masajear suavemente el fino cabello, en la zona próxima a la herida que ella misma le había infligido, una eternidad atrás. Aquel movimiento, igual que el de una madre que intenta calmar a su desdichado hijo, obtuvo una importante reacción en la turbulenta psique de su hermano. La tormenta pareció perder fuerza, y el dolor que lo apuñalaba sin descanso pareció convertirse en un castigo menos severo.

Anna continuaba acariciando con los labios la perfecta forma de su mandíbula. Pero poco a poco se desviaba hacia la parte izquierda de su rostro, finalmente alcanzando su oreja. Su rostro bajó de altura y su torso se apoyó completamente sobre el de Johan. Sus manos sujetaban ahora el rostro de él, impidiéndole el movimiento, inclinádolo hacia su derecha. El tacto que en otro momento había sido dulce, delicado, era ahora firme. Él, sumiso aún, no ofreció ninguna resistencia. La lengua de ella lamió el lóbulo, tras haber besado el final de la mandíbula reiteradamente. Durante unos segundos, Anna permaneció observándolo, con el deseo dibujado en aquellos ojos celestes. La piel de él era blanca, inmaculada, sin el más mínimo rastro de haber vivido una vida. Aquella era la imagen de un ángel caído. Johan había cerrado los ojos y su pecho se expandía con más tranquilidad que unos instantes atrás. Sus manos habían descendido hasta colocarse a ambos lados del torso de la mujer, y con el dorso de los dedos acariciaba sus pechos, que seguían apoyados sobre el suyo.

La repentina descaga de dolor tensó por completo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e intentó tomar aire, pero sus pulmones no respondían. El dolor provenía del lugar que con tanto deleite ella había estado besando. Pero ahora no era el cálido tacto de sus labios o lengua lo que se clavaba en la tierna carne del joven. Era la Tentación, la misma que minutos antes había buscado el calor de su cuerpo quien ahora inyectaba su veneno, despiadada. Los brazos de ella seguían impidiéndole el movimiento, y su cuerpo ahora permanecía quieto. Tras unos segundos, en los que el dolor se manifestaba en oleadas por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, comenzó a sentirlo, el frío. El calor que momentos antes emitía su organismo, víctima del placer, parecía querer escapar. Su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, la respiración era cada vez más superficial e insuficiente, y su corazón, aún en otros momentos lleno de vida, comenzaba a helarse. La incertidumbre, junto con una degenerada curiosidad, hacían acto de presencia entre sus quebradizos sentimientos. Comenzó a sentirse extraño en su propio cuerpo, el cual no respondía a ningún intento de su cerebro por generar alguna reacción. El gélido tacto solo era paliado por el cálido cuerpo sobre él, que tras la traición, permanecía petrificado, fuera de su vista, la cual clavada aún en la pared, y en la figura de la serpiente humeante aún. Todo a su alrededor se paró mientras su cuerpo parecía comenzar el inevitable camino, sus brazos cayeron extendidos sobre las sábanas y los músculos que antes se habían contraído por el dolor, permanecían flácidos, muertos. Incluso su erección, atrapada aún por el cuerpo de ella, perdía intensidad. Toda excitación anterior caía en el olvido de la agonía.

Tras unos minutos, que para él fueron una eternidad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Incluso el dolor, primero mortífero, ahora parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo. Todo sonido sonaba lejano y su vista se volvió borrosa, incapaz de enfocar aquellas figuras cada vez más abstractas. Su corazón también, antes desbordado por la adrenalina, se sumía en un sueño y sus movimientos eran prograsivamente más frágiles e insuficientes. Solo el sonido de su propia respiración le recordaba que seguía vivo. Todo a su alrededor, se convirtió de nuevo en oscuridad. Aunque era distinta, aquel era el vacío de la muerte, no el abismo en el que se había convertido.

No había vuelta atrás, aquel era su final. Conoció el alivio al saber que su infierno moriría con él, que ya no sentiría nada, nunca más. Le esperaba el descanso de su propia desaparición, la definitiva.

Aún así, seguiría viviendo, con otro nombre, otro género, pero el mismo rostro. La existencia de su otra mitad continuaría. Anna seguiría escribiendo su historia mientra la de él serían páginas en blanco, su propio cuento de hadas, y el de él también. Y el rostro de ella, sería la última imagen de la vida.

Pero el destino era algo caprichoso, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo desaparecer.

"Despierta." La voz de ella parecía provenir del más allá, del mundo del que se alejaba.

Las dos puertas se situaban frente a él, con dos caminos opuestos. El primero continuaba el proceso en el que ya estaba atrapado, y prometía el fin de todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces. El segundo, era el regreso, a su infierno, a la vida, y quizás, hasta ella.

Una decisión terriblemente fácil. Y compleja. Pero les seres humanos son estúpidos por naturaleza, y él, aún era uno de ellos. Por una vez, ignoró la voz que había guiado sus pasos, y su estrategia cambió.

El Olvido lo estaría esperando siempre.


End file.
